The Dark Alchemist
by Shota Luka
Summary: It might be a good idea to read after CH1 after you've watched the movie. Ayano Kurohei is summoned by the military to bring Ed and Al back. Her alchemy is strong, and it works. See how it begun.


The Dark Alchemist

*This is like a thing where Ed and Al are back from the real world*

*Note: It's a good idea to read this after you watch the movie*

(8 years ago)

Ayano Kurohei sat inside the car sighing and looking out the window.

"Ne, , where are we going?" she asked.

"Central Command." said the driver.

"What's that?" asked Ayano.

"Central Military command." said the driver.

Ayano was unlike regular children. She was a genius. Her knowlege surpassed 7 college professors.

The military found that she would be useful. Ayano was also a trained alchemist. Her parents taught her everything about alchemy when she was only 2. Too bad they were dead.

Her hair was a white ghostly color and was cut shoulder-length. Her eyes were a bluish-gray combination. She was skinny and average height. Her emotions were hidden away by an unknown force, which made her a hard competitor for non-laughing contest.

Ayano sighed.

They were approaching central command.

The car stopped. The door was opened and she was greeted by two people. A man with black hair, black eyes, and a serious-soft expression, and a blond woman with hazel-like eyes and a slight smile.

The man introduced himself as Colonel Roy Mustang, and the woman was Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

"Ayano Kurohei." said Ayano.

Roy smiled.

"Welcome to central command, young alchemist. You will be enrolled in the state alchemist exam. You're testing will start tommorow." said Roy.

The next day, Ayano woke up and dressed into her regular black top and grey shorts.

She sighed and followed Roy Mustang to the testing hall.

Day one was the written exam.

Ayano took one look at the test and was finished in a matter of 0.7 seconds.

She scored a possible 7 out of 7 points, and was the only one who did.

The next part of the exam was an interogation.

Ayano stepped into the dark room.

There was a 3 legged chair in the middle of a spotlight.

"Sit on the chair. If you are a true alchemist, it will not tip over." said a man in the darkness.

Ayano had trouble climbing up, because it was kind of tall.

She sat on it, and the chair did not even wobble.

They asked her questions about her alchemy.

The final question was about how fast she could draw a transmutation circle.

Ayano held up her hand.

"I do not need one. Over my years of alchemical training, I have developed a way of not even thinking of a transmutation circle." she said.

She passed this one with the highest score possible.

The last and final exam was the alchemy exam. She was placed last because a lot of people wanted to see her alchemy and the military wanted to build suspense.

All the dimwits before her made walls and tumbling statues that almost killed everyone. Good thing no one was severly harmed.

Last but not least, it was her turn.

Ayano stepped up to a clear space. She kneeled down and touched the ground gently.

The audience leaned foward in their seats and the first row almost fell over.

5 blue flames arouse from the ground. They gathered materials from all over the place.

They piled them together and Ayano clapped and toughed the heap of scrap metal.

The pile flashed and morphed. It turned into a giant statue of a woman with a flute.

Sakura petals flashed and bells rung.

Doves flew around and held a banner that said Ayano Kurohei.

A wreath of flowers shown in the air.

The audience oohed and awwed until their voices couldin't stand it any more.

The military officers smiled and some gapped silently.

Roy looked happily at the smiling faces of the audience.

Ayano sighed and smiled a bit,

She admit, it was a beautiful sight.

The next day, she hurried into the office of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Hello." she said.

Roy smiled.

"Welcome to the Military." he said, and handed her a silver pocketwatch.

"Your assigned name is: The Dark Alchemist" said Roy, reading off the paper he had just taken out of a large envelope.

"Dark Alchemist, heh, so that's how they see me." thought Ayano.


End file.
